Clowns
by bouncing off the walls again
Summary: She was never afraid. So why did this case scare her so much. And would the team be there to help her as she faced her fear. H/P fic. Please be nice as this is my first fanfict. Rated T due to me being paranoid
1. Chapter 1

_She hated them. She was scared of him, of what he was. It was always the same, always one! Why, why were they always freaked out. Well he'll show her just how scary he could be. He would show the world. He was now waiting for the chance to… Little did that stupid girl know… she just gave it to him, just like the others._

The heels of JJ's shoes clacked into the bullpen. "Case for us" she told the entourage around the desk of one Emily Prentiss. She was telling the team of the time when little Emily had decided to wonder off in number 10 and spent the evening playing with the English prime minister's dog. The team sighed, ten minutes was all they were asking before they had to delve back into the world of serial killers and sociopaths. Was it too much to ask. Obviously yes! JJ left the group of people she just darkened with the news. Walking up to Hotch's office to present him with the case. "Hotch another case just in. It looks rough." She warned him. "Okay, conference room in five." He told her. "Got it" and with that she left.

When everyone was seated in the conference room Hotch arrived. Taking the only available seat between Rossi and Prentiss. JJ started. "Okay Roswell in New Mexico has asked for our help. This morning 25 year old Katie Summers was found murdered. In the last two days bodies for 27 year old Jonathan Swift and 30 year old James Taylor have also been found. Their throats were slit and they were abandoned on rides in playgrounds." JJ brought up the photos. Katie was on the swing. Jonathan was on the slide while James was on the roundabout. JJ carried on with the explanation of the case . "There was one other commonality." She brought up each victims face. Hotch couldn't help but notice Prentiss visibly tensed up and he was sure a squeak escaped her lips. But he couldn't tell. "There make up, there made up like clowns." Each victim had had their face whitened. In a rush as their natural skin colour was showing through at points. Their lips were smeared with a red paint while a red nose had been put on.

"So this unsub is organised." Rossi threw in. "Yes they are. The slashing of the throat shows this, with that and the fact that no prints were found on the body and the unsub even did the make up for these people. He's going out of his way to do this. The unsub's proving a point." Reid clarified. "Wheals up in 20" Hotch told the team as he stood up. "Oh and Prentiss can I see you for a moment please." He asked. "Sure" she replied. She just hoped he didn't notice. But who was she kidding he was the BAU's top profiler. What hope did she have?

Prentiss walked in behind Hotch and shut the door. "Prentiss are you okay." He asked. Just like Hotch, blunt and straight to the point. "I'm fine Hotch. Honest!" He knew that was a blatant lie. "Prentiss I saw you tense at the clown makeup. Do they bother you?" he asked. She sighed, "Hotch it's nothing, I'm fine." Why was Emily so stubborn! "Eleanor Roosevelt once said. You gain strength, courage, and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face. You must do the thing which you think you cannot do." Hotch reminded her. "Emily I'm asking again. Do the clowns bother you?" She was shocked did Hotch just call her Emily. But there was no time to dwindle on that. Because now she knew Hotch needed the answer to his question. "Yes" she whispered, feeling like the clowns had all ready defeated her before she even started working the case. Hotch felt sorry for her. This was going to be a tough case for Emily Prentiss


	2. Chapter 2: The clowns have come around

Authors note: Thank you all for your kind words and for taking the time to read my work. Shout out to Tallulah, HP forever and Holly Rosslyn. You have convinced me I wasn't an idiot for putting this up. Truth is I was very freaked out when I put it up. Anyway enough blabbering on as I bet you want to read the story. Disclaimer: I have one on my profile as I knew I would forget these… anyway the show isn't mine. Wish it was as JJ and Emily would still be in it.

The jet was a flurry of activity as the team entered. Reid managed to drop the folders form his grip and was now a mass of limbs it seemed trying to pick up the dropped folders. Morgan took his favourite seat after he helped Garcia bring on all of her teck stuff. "Oh no matter how many times I used this I could never get used to it!" she cried as she took the sofa seat with JJ. This left Reid and Rossi around the table with Hotch and Prentiss. Prentiss as usual was being stubborn about the help Hotch offered before they left to deal with the clowns. But that didn't mean he wasn't keeping an eye on her. Taking the seat next to her he strapped in for takeoff for the 1575 mile flight to Roswell.

Once in the air the team decided to try to start a profile. "So, the unsub kidnaps the victims that night, no sexual assault, kills them stone dead and paints them up like clowns. Leaving them on rides. At least it shows us one thing" Morgan threw in. "What's that?" JJ asked. "The unsub is new to this idea. They have never killed before. They can't handle a victim for a prolonged period of time." Morgan clarified. "That's true but it could be that the unsub has no way of holding them longer, maybe they can't because of something. A job, a family whatever the reason the unsub has to kidnap and kill in a short period of time before dumping the bodies." Prentiss told the team. "They also have to put on the make up in a precise way to make sure there is no forensic evidence." Reid replied. "So we're looking at what." Rossi asked. "Oh oh my pretties I found out some delicious information." Garcia squeaked. Putting the laptop where everyone could see. "There are currently two different carnivals in a 30 mile radius of our drop zones. Think it could be one of them." "They fit the idea; people travelling can't stay for a long period of time to torture their victims. They are constantly surrounded by people and they have access to make up. Also you're looking at one of the people who interact with the guests. They have the best opportunity to pick a target. Okay Garcia, I need you to set up your gear in the police room we will be given, after that sift through the background of the two carnivals. JJ, Rossi. You're to go to the first crime scene; I doubt we'll find anything it's just in case. Reid, Morgan. The second one, same thing but it's just in case. Prentiss and I will take the most recent one." The team agreed to Hotch's orders and settled down; soon they would be getting off the flight to deal with the case.

"Hello I'm SSA Hotchner, this is SSA Morgan, SSA Rossi, SSA Prentiss, SSA Dr Reid, Media liaison officer Jennifer Jareau and technical analyst Penelope Garcia." Hotch introduced himself to the Sheriff on the ground. "Hello I'm Sheriff Roseland" The woman spoke. "Welcome to Roswell. Oh and thank you for responding so quickly." "You're welcome. Can we see the crime scenes? We have different groups already. And can our TA set up her stuff please" Hotch asked. "Sure thing, Dan take TA Garcia back to the station. There are SUV's there for you and a map to the sites. Hope that helps." Roseland told them. "Thank you for your help. Let's go." The team split up to head towards the crime scene.

"Are you sure you are okay about this Prentiss?" Hotch asked for what felt like the tenth time in ten minutes. "Yes I'm sure Hotch!" Prentiss told him. "Look the clowns freak me out, yes. But that doesn't render me useless!" The traffic seemed slower than it normally was. "There's one of the carnivals." Hotch pointed out. The big top was there and so were the rides. The queue was the line trying to go into the carnival. It was at that point a clown bashed on the window of the SUV and Prentiss screamed and froze. Fear in her eyes. Hotch wound down the window to politely tell the clown to go away as no one scared his federal agents. "Hello sir, here." He handed Hotch a piece of paper, paying no attention to petrified Prentiss. "A flyer giving you and you friend there a 10% discount to Carnival Diablo. Hope to see you soon sir. And maybe we can get your friend there to come." "Okay thank you." Hotch told the clown as he wound up the window and the clown walked off. Turning to see Prentiss in her freaked out state. "Prentiss, you okay. Prentiss." No response. "Emily," Hotch grabbed her shoulder; that seemed to bring her round. "I'm… I'm fine," She told him. Finally getting control of her voice again. The traffic cleared and once again they were on their way to the crime scene and away from the clowns.


	3. Chapter 3: The clowns are thinking

Authors note: Thanks to Holly Rosslyn and Thunderbrat for your kind words. I apologise for not updating quicker only I had tones of coursework to do. Joy! Any who here without further blabbering on from me is the third chapter.

"Nothing, no evidence or helpful hints as to who our unsub is." JJ complained. "Well we knew it was a long shot. Hotch and Prentiss will probably get the most information from their crime scene" Rossi told her. "Your right, tell me dose Prentiss seem a little off to you?" JJ asked. "So you noticed as well. I don't know what it is but from the way Hotch seems to be shadowing her I say we have nothing to fear. Hotch has got it under control." Rossi answered. Both agents were secretly thrilled. They knew those two were a match made in heaven! And maybe, just maybe, this would give them the push they needed. "Well, thank goodness for Hotch." JJ smiled.

"Okay okay, yep, got it." Morgan hung up the phone. "Head back if were finished here. The teams meeting us back there. Hotch didn't even find something." Reid looked in thought. "Well that proves the unsub is very organised. That's not good. Tracking this unsub will be difficult." Reid informed Morgan. "Well let's go back. Were no god out here anyway" The two left the crime scene and went back to the police room.

"So my fellow crime fighting gummy bears, I've searched for the carnivals. The first is Carnival legend. Further away from the crime scenes. They have nothing agenised them. Perfect travellers. Nothing to say. But the second is a different story, Assault, theft, fraud and extortion. There not your average happy carnival. The second is..." "Carnival Diablo. Currently situated near the most recent crime scene." Hotch handed the flyer for the team to look at. "How did you get this?" Rossi asked. "The clown knocked on our car window and gave it to us as there was a traffic jam." Hotch told the team. Deciding to leave out the bit of freaked out Prentiss and how it took him grabbing her shoulder and calling her by her first name to snap her out of her fear. "Well we have no choice; we have to go to the carnivals tonight." Rossi told the team who all agreed. Hotch looked over at Prentiss, she was tense and even though her face was emotionless he could feel the waves of fear washing off of her. "Okay Garcia, Morgan, Reid, and JJ you go to Carnival legend. Rossi you're with me and Prentiss at carnival Diablo." Hotch told the team. "Go back to the hotel and freshen up. You're on duty tonight." The team got up to leave. But Hotch held Prentiss back. "Emily if you can't go tonight I understand…" "No Hotch, I have to go." She told him gulping down her fears. He knew there was no point in trying to change the mind of someone as stubborn as Emily Prentiss. "Okay, but if you want to leave at any point go ahead." He told her. "Thanks Hotch" she whispered back

_She was perfect! The one in the black SUV with the other guy. She feared them. In fact she was more than perfect. She just needed to come here tonight. Tonight she would fall into the trap… Like all the others. And no one could stop the plan! Not even the man in the SUV with her!_


	4. Chapter 4: The clowns are plotting

Authors note: Thanks again to Holly Rosslyn and Thunderbrat for your latest reviews. Just to let you know I love reading reviews. They make my day! Sorry for the men in black reference but I was listening to the song when I wrote this! Also I wanted a calm scene with very little mention of the case. Anyway here is chapter four (apologies for it being late!) **Disclaimer: **If I promise to update my fanfict on time do I own the show. What do you mean no CBS! Still not mine or the film and song!

"Emily is everything okay? We noticed you've been on edge about this case." JJ asked her friend. Garcia was also listening. The girls were getting ready, in their hotel room, for a meal before they would explore the carnivals. "Umm," was about all Emily could say. "We also noticed a certain strong, fearless leader spending time with you. Em is anything going on?" Garcia smirked. "No, no, no. Look I haven't been honest. I'm…" Emily paused. "I'm scared of clowns" she whispered before letting a tear run down her cheek. God she felt like a child. Her fear was doing this to her, why was she so pathetic. "Hotch noticed I was scared about them before we left Quantico. He's just been keeping an eye on me." She told them. "Oh honey I had no idea!" Garcia cried as she hugged Prentiss. "I'm okay I promise." Prentiss told her friends. "Are you sure you'll be okay" JJ asked. "Your being like Hotch. I'm fine at the moment." She told them.

They didn't want to venture out for food as they were going out later. So the hotel restaurant seemed the best choice of places to eat. The girls were shocked to say the least when they came down to find Hotch in jeans and a black t-shirt. "Wow, so you do own clothes that aren't suits!" Prentiss laughed. Hotch couldn't be angry with her as it was the first time he could remember her being happy since the case came in. "Well… Like going to a carnival as one of the men in black is going to get our unsub." Hotch told her. That was enough to reduce Prentiss to fits of laughter. Somehow the thought of Hotch as one of the men in black was hysterical! "Ummm… Care to tell us what's so funny Princess?" Morgan asked. "Oh nothing. Shall we sit down?" Prentiss changed the subject. Sitting down at their table with Hotch immediately taking the seat next to her. The team took the seats around the table.

"So what to have, what to have?" Morgan mumbled out loud. The food was basically everything. "Drinks first, food in a second Morgan." Hotch told him. Since they were on duty later everyone went for a soft drink. They decided on their food and ordered. There was silence for a while before Reid started up a conversation about star wars with Morgan. Rossi was talking to Hotch about "The good old days" and JJ and Garcia were cooing over photos of baby Henry. And that's when it hit Prentiss. The team were here to help her. They were here to help her fear.

_The best news had just come through. The carnival would be staying here for another couple of days. If she didn't turn up tonight there were more potential targets… and if she did… Well that would be fun know wouldn't it. She would hand over her life… just like the others. The weapon was sharp and just waiting to slice through her pretty pale skin and stain it with her crimson blood. Then came the makeup. And the park, she looked like a slide person. This was going to be fun._


	5. Chapter 5: The clons are ready to strike

Authors note: Well once again thank you to Thunderbrat and AaronEmily. And I apologise AaronEmily if you haven't left your computer today as you were waiting for the update. I was helping out at a 10k run for cancer research UK. I was on the 5k water station in the pouring rain. Have the hell of all headaches now so I'm sorry if this is not up to its usual scratch. I am trying. **Disclaimer: I'm sorry but CBS are just not budging on me having a character.**

"I promise I won't leave your side tonight Emily." Hotch murmured to her as they were about to enter the carnival with Rossi. Their plan was to investigate anyone who had been acting suspiciously. Profile the people's behaviour. They were sure the unsub was here. Who they were? That was a little tougher to answer right now. They entered Carnival Diablo.

_She came! She actually came. The fear rolling off her in waves. So tempting. But that guy was with her. The one in the SUV and another guy. So they thought they could protect her. The prey, well they chose the wrong person to mess with. They would have to die as well if needs be. And there was plenty of time to do so. Now to introductions._

Within 30 seconds of coming in a familiar clown walked over. "Hey. It's the SUV guy and your two friends now. Well my name is Bobo. Welcome to Carnival Diablo." Prentiss froze squeezing Hotch's hand for dear life. Not that she knew what she was doing. Hotch instinctively stepped to put one shoulder in front of Prentiss, to offer some form of protection. "Hello Bobo. FBI I was wondering if we could ask a few questions?" Hotch inquired.

_Shit! They were feds. They had to be here about the murders. They would take him down. He would go down. Why did they want him? Unless he lied. That was it. Don't mention how much you want to kill the agent behind. But it's so tempting. Why is she there? Acting like she's scared of clowns? Were not scary at all. But she avoided us, afraid we were going to do something. In his case that was true. The last three people were petrified by clowns. Killing them and painting them up. He forced them to become their fear. And the rides at play parks. Those people didn't know how to have fun. Then they did._

"Bobo, were here to ask about the murder of these three people." Prentiss told him with a quiver in her voice. Letting go of Hotch's hand. Wait, when did she grab that? But there was no time yet again to answer her own minds rambling as she stepped out from behind Hotch to hand over the photos to the clown. "Do you remember seeing these people?" They were found murdered from around here." She told him still quivering.

_She was approaching him. This would be easy to do. Killing her would be fun! A fed, clearly scared of clowns. This one he would remember forever. Now was the chance to move in for the kill. He couldn't wait! She was just too tempting to pass up now._

He didn't answer Prentiss's question. "Do you want to answer the questions?" Rossi asked. Bobo laughed. Before lunging for Prentiss.


	6. Chapter 6: The clowns are moving in

Authors note: Thank you to SctCmFan, Jag Lady for your kind words on both reviews and Thunderbrat. Now I understand I may have left it at a bit of a bad point *See's the sharpened pitchforks. * Okay a very bad point but I'm here now with the next chapter. Please lower your pitchforks and read the next bit. Still a couple more chapters after this so stay tuned folks. **Disclaimer: Pretty please CBS may I own a character. I asked nicely and you still say no! There not my characters.**

It happened so quickly. One second he was fine. Next second bam! He was holding Prentiss in front of him with what looked like a silver sliver poised at her neck. A knife. "Put the knife down Bobo, It's all going to be okay. "Hotch calmly told the confused clown. But he just laughed. "Why should I. She's scared of me. Like I would do something. Why, why treat me like the plague and avoid me." He laughed again. Prentiss didn't struggle. She knew that if she did, she may get cut. And she couldn't, right now her worst fear was trying to kill her… and she couldn't stop it from happening. She was putting all her faith in Hotch. She knew he wouldn't let her down. He promised and if it was one thing she learnt over the years about her boss. It was the simple fact. Aaron Hotchner did not ever break a promise.

"Bobo, did you kill those people?" Rossi asked. Trying to talk down the unsub from killing a team member. No scratch that, family member. He laughed again. Like this was a game for him. "I did, they deserved it. They were scared of me. I made them into their worst fear and forced them to have fun. They didn't know how to have fun in life. But they had fun in death." The knife started to add pressure to Prentiss's neck. Hotch was sure he could see blood appearing. "And killing her will help you how. More people are scared of clowns now than ever because of these murders." Rossi told Bobo. "No, no you're lying. You're lying now. No one is more scared of clowns because of me! You're lying!" He threw Prentiss to the ground.

That was all they needed. They both aimed a bullet in his leg. Dying would be a treat for this guy. He fell screaming to the ground. Rossi went to take the knife away while Hotch ran over to Prentiss to check she was alright. He was right. The knife had left its mark. But luckily it wasn't as bad as it could be. "Emily… Emily are you okay." He asked her grabbing her shoulder and gently shaking her. But her eyes wouldn't deviate from the clown on the ground. "Emily he can't hurt you now." Hotch told her. Grabbing her arms and forcing her to stand up as the ambulance crew came to take Bobo to be patched up and then taken to the police station. "He can't hurt you Emily." He murmured. She focused on him. "I…I know Hotch" She replied before an EMT took her away from Hotch to look at her neck. He followed her while Rossi called up the team to tell them what had happened.

"Well Agent Hotchner, Agent Prentiss will be fine. We applied some sterri strips to her cut. But she will need someone to watch her for the next 24 hours. She may be in shock." The EMT informed him. "That's okay sir. Prentiss will not be leaving my sight for that time and more if I can manage it." He knew she would hate it but it was his only option. And also… He enjoyed her company.


	7. Chapter 7: The clowns are haunting

Authors note: Thank you to Thunderbrat for your kind words. Now I have a confession to make. Thanks to the inner workings of my mind I now find myself scared of clowns. Is anyone with me on this? Anyway enough blabbering on from me. Here's chapter 7. Oh and before the _italics _meant the unsub's thoughts but in this chapter they represent a dream. Sorry to confuse you. **Disclaimer: CBS say no to me even having one character. No fair! **

Prentiss was released from the back of the ambulance and straight to Aaron Hotchner's side. "Are you okay?" He asked. Generally concerned for her. She had just had her worst fear threaten to kill her for fun. "I'm okay Hotch" she told him before hearing an almighty shout. "Emily, oh my god please tell me your okay?" Garcia called out. Running to Prentiss to give her a hug. "Garcia I'm fine. Honest" She comforted her friend as the rest of the team turned up and asked her what happened. Honest she was fine. Granted her greatest fear had tried to end her existence. But Hotch had saved her. He never broke the promise he made.

_"Prentiss. Prentiss. Prentiss its Bobo the clown. Your friend!" The clown was getting closer. The knife gleaming in his hand. But she was rooted to the spot. She could only watch as the clown got closer. But this time, there was no Hotch to save her. "God night Emily Prentiss." The clown laughed as he brought the silver knife down on her neck._

Prentiss woke with a scream. She looked around her room. Both JJ and Garcia were asleep. She hadn't woke them. She waited for a couple of minutes for her heart to calm down. She then thought, she needed to talk to someone. Otherwise she would never get back to sleep. She thought about waking Garcia or JJ but then remembered something. Hotch had offered her to come to him that night if she had a nightmare. She thought for a second. That was the best option she had. Slipping down from her bed and into her slippers. She grabbed her key card and headed towards Hotch's room

Hotch was just about to turn off the light and head to bed when he heard a knock at his bedroom door. He knew who it was. He'd told her to come and visit him should she have a nightmare. Opening the door his suspicions were confirmed. "Emily, did you have a nightmare." Hotch asked the most obvious question but was quite shocked by the way he was still calling her by her first name. "Yes, I did. Can I come in?" she asked. "Of course" He told her leading her in and letting her take a seat on the seat in his room. "So tell me what happened."

"And it was at that point I woke up." Prentiss finished regarding her tale. She looked frightened. A fear the clown may come back. "Emily" Hotch grabbed her hand. "I promise you, the clown isn't here. You're safe." She believed him. After all Aaron Hotchner never broke a promise now. She smiled. "I know, thank you." She got up to leave and go back to her room. "Oh and Emily, I should let you know. I'm leading the interrogation tomorrow of the clown." The mention of this caused Prentiss to start to panic. "Okay Hotch, but please keep safe." She begged him. "Emily when aren't I." He told herb as she left. The mention of these words caused Prentiss to calm down again. "Oh and if I'm calling you Emily, it's only fair you get to call me Aaron." He told her. She smiled. "Well, good night Aaron." She told him as she walked off towards her room. A lot more cheerful than when she left.


	8. Chapter 8: The clowns talk

Authors note: Thank you to Thunderbrat and AaronEmily (I hadn't thought of that idea so thanks). Now I may have mentioned a certain interrogation of a clown. But that's not the only one. ;) I thought I may mention that _italics _now are back the clowns thought. Sorry to confuse you. And without any more blabbering, here's chapter 8. **Disclaimer: I can't think of anything to say other than it's not mine. **

As Emily snuck back into her room the light flicked on. Standing by her empty bed was JJ and Garcia. Both with a confused look on their faces. "Where were you Em?" JJ asked "And more importantly what were you doing to give you such a big smile on your face." Emily couldn't help but look down. "Now it wouldn't have anything to do with a certain leader of ours now would it?" Garcia cheekily asked. "No. Look I had a nightmare and instead of waking either of you up I took Aaron up on his…" "Aaron!" they both shouted together. Emily was now mentally kicking herself for what she just said. "So are you on a first name basis now Emily with boss man." Garcia spluttered out after getting over the shock. "Well…umm" JJ was smirking. Emily was never in the hot seat for her love life. It was always about her or Garcia's relationship. Never Emily's, so JJ was savouring the moment."Tell us everything that's happened Em." JJ offered, desperate to get the gossip about Emily and Aaron.

"And that's it." Emily finished. The biggest smile plastered on JJ and Garcia's faces. "Well Emily, It sounds like someone has an itty bitty HUGE CRUSH on our boss!" JJ told her. Garcia nodded her head vigorously to show she agreed. "What! No I don't either of you." Prentiss tried to defend herself. "Emily, please tell me you're not in denial. It's obvious. And by the sounds of it I think boss man likes you as well." JJ smiled. "Well he won't if we're not rested up for tomorrow." Prentiss tried to change the subject. "Okay sleep, but this isn't over Emily Prentiss. Don't think this is over by a long shot." Garcia informed her. The three climbed back into their separate beds and turned the light off.

"Morning Princess," Morgan greeted the girls as they sat down at the table for breakfast. Emily once again next to Hotch. "Morning to you too Morgan." Prentiss replied. She had by some miraculous force managed to dodge the interrogating planned by Garcia and JJ for the morning. But that was because they were very busy that morning. She feared she wouldn't escape from further interrogation. That's when she remembered. Aaron was interrogating the clown. The clown who tried to kill her. That was today. Then this was going to be a long day.

Hotch told himself to go into the same room as that clown today with an open mind. But no matter how much his boss part of his brain told him this; his friendship side was telling him this psychopath tried to kill Emily. His Emily! Wait did he just call her His Emily! He shook this out of his head as he entered the interrogation room. There in handcuffs across the table was Bobo the clown. He sat down. Looking at the clown. "Bobo, why did you kill those people?" He laughed. "You mean why I tried to kill the girl. Your agent. Because she's scared of me. Isn't that right!" Bobo screamed at the mirror. The entire team was there. Including Emily. She wanted Aaron to be safe. But she couldn't stay. That clown was too much. She tried to tell herself that the clown couldn't see her. But when he seemed to be smiling straight at her it's hard to think rationally.

_He knew she was near. He had a built in sense for these things. But the guy. Showing him the photo's of the murders, telling him to tell him why he did it. Why should he. He hated the fact they hated him. He shouldn't of bothered trying, he should of killed her stone dead._

"I'm asking you a question Bobo." Hotch shouted. "Fine I killed them. I killed them. It was fun to do so. And I wish I managed to kill the girl last night!" he shouted. That was enough of a confession. Hotch left the room and went to the team. "We taped the confession. He'll be away for a long time." The team smiled. At least this unsub was going down. They filtered out the room till it was only Hotch and Prentiss left. Not that she noticed. She was too busy staring at the grinning maniac the other side of the glass. Hotch put his hand on her shoulder. "Emily… He can't ever hurt you again. I promise." She let her eyes deviate away from the clown. Looking at Hotch. "I know Aaron." She told him. After all. He'd never broken a promise yet.


	9. Chapter 9: The clowns don't win

Authors note: Thank you to Thunderbrat (love the suggestion and I will 100% be doing it.) Anyway for once in my life I'm not going to blabber on! I'm going to let you read the chapter. Have fun. **Disclaimer: Okay we'll deal CBS. Bobo the clown for any of them. What do you mean you don't want the psychopathic clown! Still not my show.**

That was the end. The end of Emily's nightmare. Bobo was off to prison. And once again she had nothing to fear. The jet was on call picking up another team so it was going to be tomorrow afternoon before the jet could get to them. They were going to have to stay the night in the hotel. "Well another night here can't be that bad." Morgan told the team. "All of us here. Better than that hotel in Alaska." Garcia laughed "What is this all about. Tell the technical analyst all." She begged.

"Okay then. Yep. Got it Hotch. See you" JJ hung up the phone. "Our boss Hotch or Aaron if you're Emily has told me that we're meeting for dinner at 8 in the reception." Emily inwardly groaned here comes round two of the Emily VS the girls fight. "Oh yes, now Em I believe we put off the rest of our conversation." Garcia told her. "Oh umm. I'm sure we did." Emily defended herself. "N.O. spells no." JJ told her before there was a knock at the door. Saved by the bell Emily thought as she opened it, only to find everyone there apart from Aaron and Rossi. "Oh would you look at that. Our back up is here." Garcia squealed. "No no no. Anything but this!" Emily told the girls. "Well too late Princess. Think about that next time you decide to crush on boss man without telling us." He told her as he walked in. Reid following behind. This was going to be a long time Emily groaned.

Hotch was just finishing up his notes for the file. Hearing a knock at the door he put the file down. "Hotch, we need to talk" Rossi told him. "About what?" he asked. But he knew already. No member of the team couldn't have noticed the change between him and Emily. They had become closer on this case. Calling each other by their first names, comforting her when she had a nightmare. He had to admit it. He may have fallen for Emily Prentiss. But he cared. He hoped she felt the same way. "Don't play dumb with me Hotch. You know why I'm here. It involves a certain team member." He clarified. Hotch decided this should be like ripping off a plaster. As quick and painless as possible. He couldn't face a Rossi styled interrogation for long. "Come and sit down then." Hotch offered.

"So did you talk to Hotch," Morgan asked Rossi. "Yes I did. Did you talk to Prentiss?" "We all did." JJ told him. "Well in that case mission complete." Rossi stated. The team, minus Hotch and Prentiss were down discussing their plan. Like they didn't notice a difference between the two agents. They were profilers for a reason.

_So they thought he was going to jail. Ha like a jail could hold him. He knew who he had to blame for being in this state. Emily Prentiss. Well there's a plan. Break out of this place and go and kill her. That girl will hand over her life. Just like the others. And not even Aaron Hotchner was going to stop him. Emily is going to die! And he knew just how to do it. That silver knife was looking like it needed some crimson blood on it. And after all. She was just so tempting to kill. _


	10. Chapter 10: The clowns follow

Authors note: Thank you to AaronEmily for your review. Now apologies my fine fury friends are in order here. I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday! My coursework for History is just starting. Apologies again to all you wonderful people reading this. I know the jet probably doesn't have a hold but for this part it dose. Also I have no clue where Emily lives, I've made it up. I know it's an apartment but that's it. Now without any more blabbering here is chapter 10 of clowns. **Disclaimer: If I give you a cookie am I allowed the show. What do you mean no! Still not and never going to be my show.**

The team were ready to leave. There had been an uneventful night, apart from Emily screaming again. But this time JJ woke up for her to talk to. So she didn't go to wake up Aaron. Walking to the jet Morgan shouted out "Back home to Quantico!" The team laughed at him. Home sounded a good place right now. And it wouldn't take long in the jet.

_So Quantico was their home. No matter, he came prepared. Sneaking on the plane would be a doddle. After all he did just skip the police. He broke out. Ha that was such a good feeling. And now his plan was in motion. Emily Prentiss, prepare to die. _

As the team had to pull on all of Garcia's gear they barely notice the clown sipping on. Hiding in the hold. In the shadowy part. Nobody noticed him. Closing the hatch down Bobo was plunged into darkness. He pulled out the air tank he had taken with him and started to breath. There was more than enough air to last him to Quantico.

"So… anyone up for going out tonight." Morgan asked. The team were on stand down for a couple of days. Unless a horrific case came in they were staying put in Quantico. The team sat down in the same seats as before. Only this time the jet was a lot less tense. After all they caught the guy. He was off to the jail that day. And Emily was safe and well. What could be so wrong? "Count me in." JJ told him. "Of course my statue of chocolate sculpted loveliness!" Garcia squealed. "That's three out of seven. Reid" Morgan asked. "Of course." He replied. "Morgan I'm also coming." Rossi informed him. "Great, now we almost have a party. Prentiss, Hotch will you be joining us?" Morgan grinned. "Of course I will" Emily told him. "Okay, as long as I don't have to do any sort of karaoke or weird drinking game." Hotch replied. "Great. Shall we say 7:30 at the usual bar?" The team agreed. Then taking the chance to start the mountain of paperwork in front of them on the plain.

Walking off the plain the team were in high spirits looking forward to tonight. They were going back to the BAU to do the last bits of paperwork. Kicking out at 5. Going home to get ready to meat up at the bar at 7:30. "By the way Emily do you still live in the same place?" JJ asked as she grabbed her go bag from the hold. The girls were planning on a huge getting ready together party at Emily's apartment. "Yep number 2 on floor 5 at the Aldridge towers." She told her. Before leaving to go back to work. Once again no one noticed the clown sneaking off.

_He had it. Her address, he could leave a great surprise. After all, she was definitely worth the effort._

"So are you sure we're okay to get ready here?" Garcia asked. Emily laughed. "You're aloud Garcia. How many times must you ask?" She told her friends as she opened the door into her apartment. They went in only to be confronted by the worst scene ever. Running back out while Emily got her phone out to dial a number. "Hotch, its Emily he followed me here. He knows where I live." She sobbed. JJ took the phone from her as Garcia comforted her. "Hotch, were fine, please come quick. Tell the others. Okay see you soon." She hung up. Hoping he would get here soon.

"I came as fast as I could. What's the matter?" Hotch asked. Looking at a distraught Emily in fount of him. She just pointed inside the apartment. He could see why she was scared. There was red writing on the wall. From him. Bobo the clown. The message was simple, "Emily, I'm coming to kill you Emily." It had his name at the bottom of the graffiti. "He followed me Hotch. He wants me dead. He knows where I live." She cried. Hotch didn't know what to say. He just had to hope they could catch the psychopath before he killed Emily.


	11. Chapter 11: The clowns are scary

Authors note: Okay so thank you to HPforever for your review. Now writing this chapter I couldn't sleep so I found myself writing this chapter. It was 10:35 in the evening when I started this. Anyway I suppose you're not interested in my sleep deprived ramblings. Here's chapter 11! **Disclaimer: Look CBS. I'm sitting here typing when I could be sleeping. That must mean I get a character. No, okay then. Not my show!**

It didn't take long for the team to arrive. They couldn't believe it. That clown had followed them. Then stalked Emily. And to top it all off, he pulled off this sick stunt. Threatening to kill her. This was too much for her, she was scared. And this was her fear, manipulating her. For fun! "I…I can't go home." Emily whispered. The team were around her. "You can't anyway; the police are going over it." Hotch told her. "Well where am I going to stay?" She asked. JJ's house was impractical because of Henry. Morgan's apartment wasn't big enough. Rossi snored like hell. Garcia's house was creepy with all the stuffed teddies everywhere. And Reid also failed to have adequate housing for a guest. That left only one member of the team. "Hotch?" She asked. "Emily that would be fine. I have a guest room for you to stay in." Hotch replied to her. She smiled, but it wasn't the smile Hotch was used to seeing grace the lips of Emily Prentiss.

She'd only been allowed in to collect a few items so she could stay comfortably at Hotch's house. The team had called off the planned night out, opting to stay with Prentiss, to help her. After all, a stalker who wanted Emily Prentiss dead was not good. Hotch couldn't believe it. He thought he left this nightmare behind. That his Emily was safe. Wait! Did he just refer to her as his Emily? Yet again. He brushed the thought aside as he started to make a hot drink for everyone.

_ She was staying with the boss. That was a scupper in his plan. Oh well. He still had options. And do you know what? This was turning out to be the most fun yet. The other murders weren't a challenge. But Emily Prentiss. Now there was a challenge to sink his teeth into._

One by one the team had to leave. All promising to come back first thing in the morning. Then, it was just Hotch and Prentiss again. "Emily, I know you're frightened. But do you want to talk about it?" Hotch asked in the nicest way possible. "Aaron, I'm frightened. This psychopath wants me dead. And I can't do anything about it." She whispered. They stat there in silence for a while. "Okay, Emily I think it's time for bed." Aaron told her as he helped her off of the sofa. Leading her to her guest room. "Bed's made in there. I'm across the hall if you need me." Aaron informed her. "Thanks Aaron." She told him. "That's okay." "No. Thank you, you've gone above and beyond the call of a normal leader to help me. To make me feel safe, and to help me through this." She told him. He couldn't help but smile at her. Before giving her a small but sweet kiss on the lips. "Goodnight Emily" He told her as he went to his room. "Goodnight Aaron" She smiled back for what felt like the first time in ages.


	12. Chapter 12: The clowns are waiting

Authors note: Good morning happy campers! Thank you to penguinlover250 (I admit I'm scared of the clowns now as well.) And to Thunderbrat (I loved the idea so I had to include it. As for the wifi that annoys me too when I'm away!) Anyway here's chapter 12. **Disclaimer: I own nothing. And never will *sob***

That night Emily couldn't sleep. Try as she might. Every time she closed her eyes Bobo was there. Smiling like a maniac. She tried, honest she did. But it was just too scary. He tracked her down. He wanted her dead. Never again was she going on a case with clowns. She would be lucky if she ever went to a carnival again in this lifetime. Deciding to give up on the idea of sleeping she decided to see if Aaron was awake. At least he would calm her nerves.

Aaron sensed the door opening, followed by a whisper. "Aaron, Aaron. Are you awake?" He knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. He knew he wasn't going to get much sleep. He was worried about her. "Of course I am Emily. Come in." He told her. She walked over to the side of Hotch's double bed sitting on the side. "Can't sleep?" Aaron asked her. She sighed, "I can't. Every time I close my eyes he's there." She told him. "We will find him, Emily he's never going to bother you again." Hotch promised. "I…I know it's inappropriate to ask but, can I stay here. I don't want to be on my own." She told him. "If it helps you sleep then of course Emily." Hotch told her. She settled down under the covers. Making sure she was as far away from Aaron as possible. Within minutes she was in a deep sleep. Bobo wasn't the star of her dream. But instead, it was her boss, and the man she had fallen in love with. Aaron Hotchner.

Waking up the next morning Emily found she had moved during the night. There was no longer a gap separating her from her boss. Instead they were close. Her head was on his shoulder while one arm was on his chest and the other was tucked under her head. Aaron had somehow managed to have one arm around her shoulder, pulling her in. While the other was around her waist. Refusing to let go. It was only because she stirred a little that Aaron woke up. Realising what had happened during the night he immediately moved. "I'm so sorry Emily, I must have moved in the night." He apologised. "Don't be Aaron. I'm sure I'm not innocent in all of this. And thank you. I did manage to get some sleep." She smiled at him.

Aaron decided to make the breakfast before the team arrived. Both he and Emily agreed to not tell the team about last night. After all they had seemed to be hinting about those two getting together. The team was going to meet here before heading to the office for the day. Emily was to have a team member with her at all times; also she was not allowed to leave the apartment or the BAU other than for cases until this psychopath was caught. It helped that the team were on stand down for the next couple of days. It meant they were not needed to go on a case and they could focus on keeping Emily safe. That's all Aaron wanted ah the moment. For his Emily to be safe.

_She spent the night with her boss! Was she really that convinced he was going to strike there and then. She had other things coming. He knew the perfect opportunity to get her. He just had to wait. She would slip up. She would be on her own. And when that happened. It would be lights out for Emily Prentiss. And no one could stop him. After all. She was just so tempting to kill. He wanted to see the colour of her blood. He wanted to see fear. He wanted her to beg for him to spear her. But he never would. It was only a matter of time. And Emily would be his._


	13. Chapter 13: The clowns strike

Authors note: Thank you to twilightlover418213, Thunderbrat (Your reviews were lovely so thanks) obsessedwithstuff and HPforever .Ummm, nice review fallen angel. Glad to know that little fact. Anyway so I'm going to put up this next chapter and run. *Sees fallen angel glaring at her*. Running now. **Disclaimer: If I live can I own the show. Well I'm on my own then. Still not my show.**

The girls arrived at Hotch's place; Hotch was cleaning the breakfast stuff up while Prentiss was keeping out of trouble. Honest Hotch was sure taking her to work would be the smartest thing they could do. Leaving Emily here would bore her to tears. Anyway the safest place would be in rooms and corridors teeming with federal agents. "Hey Emily, how are you?" Garcia asked. "Better than I thought I would be." Emily told them, forcing a week smile to her face. Hotch walked in at that point. "JJ news?" he asked. "Well the sheriff's office told us they didn't think that Bobo's breakout was an issue." "You mean a psychopathic clown who murders people and tried to kill a federal agent is not high risk" Hotch raised his voice. "Apparently so. And the police have no new leads to the case." Hotch sighed. This was not good.

The team arrived before jumping into the SUV's. Hotch put Morgan on watching Prentiss when he couldn't. Although there was a creepy clown out to end her life, the unit still had rules about this. He was pretty sure they broke the fraternization rules twice in less than a night at Hotch's place. But the thing was. He didn't care. And he guessed by the way Emily was being that she wasn't particularly bothered about them either. He'd even had to remind himself to call her Prentiss this morning when the team was around. "So Prentiss, are you okay with this?" Reid asked her. He'd read somewhere that statistically the chance of Prentiss ever getting over her fear was something like 10000/1. Not very good odds in her favour. "Reid I'm fine, this is better than being at home with nothing to do." They were fast approaching the BAU. Pulling in for what they had to treat as another normal day at work.

"Hotch, files for you." Prentiss told him as she walked in. "Thank you. How's it going?" He asked. "Sick of it. I'm sure if I'm not back at my desk in 30 seconds. Morgan's going to come and break down your door." He looked shocked. "Wow, thanks for the warning." She smiled at the comment. "Prentiss I'm taking my lunch break soon. Care to join me?" He asked. "I'd love to," she told him, happy that he asked.

_You know patience was one thing he was good at. He could follow her for as long as it took. Killing her was the only thing on her mind at this point in time. It invaded his every waking thought. He dreamt about it._ He wanted her dead.

"Well Emily. I must admit it, eating with you isn't that bad." Aaron told her. They found a place to eat at just near town. "I'm just going to the toilet." Hotch warned her. "Stay here and don't move." He told her as he headed off towards the toilet.

_Bingo! Now was the time. Right now._

He entered the little place. Emily had her back to the door so she didn't notice. He snuck up on her. Pulling the knife out. Tapping her shoulder she turned round. "Aaron you..." She finished. "Oh no Emily, I'm your friend Bobo!" he smiled before pushing her up against the wall. She couldn't move as Bobo put the knife to her. People started screaming. It was at this point that Hotch came out. Seeing what was happening he shouted out. "Emily!" "Oh here's boss man now. I'm going to kill her" he taunted. Hotch pulled out his gun. "Emily. You're going to die Emily." Bobo told her before…


	14. Chapter 14: The clowns over

Authors note: Thank you to penguinlover250, fallen angel, HPforever and Thunderbrat for your reviews. Now once again I understand that the cliff hanger is bad. *Sees the mob forming* Look I'm updating now. So stop plotting on how to hurt me and read the next chapter.** Disclaimer: If I promise no more cliff hangers… can I have the show. You still say no! Not my show.**

A shot sounded out. The last thing Emily saw was the smiling maniac as he fell to the ground. She was safe. Her nightmare was dead. Safe from any of his plans. She walked straight over to Hotch. "Are you okay?" He asked her. "Fine" she whispered. Before she knew what she was doing she was kissing her boss. "Thank you." She told him as she stopped. "You're welcome. I promise if ever a clowns comes near you again. I will protect you." He paused for a moment before speaking again. "You know now this is all over… Would you like to go for dinner some time?" He asked her. Oh my god! Was Hotch asking her out? "I'd love to." She told him before the police came in, followed by the team. "What happened?" Rossi asked. "Bobo tried to kill me while Hotch was in the toilet." Emily told them, reminding herself to call him by his surname. "I shot him. It was the only thing I could do." Hotch told the team while the ambulance team loaded Bobo into a body bag.

The team left one by one to go back to the office. Hotch and Prentiss had to stay back as they had to complete their statements. "You know I knew we'd get him" Emily told Aaron. "How?" he asked. "Because if it's one thing I've learnt it's this, you never break a promise Aaron Hotchner." She told him. That made him feel so special. Walking out the door towards the SUV. Aaron couldn't help but feel that maybe, he'd met hope, in the form of Emily Prentiss.

"Emily, Emily! Tell me your okay?" Garcia ran towards her as she entered the bullpen with Hotch. "I'm fine Garcia." She told her. Before she knew it JJ and Garcia were pulling her into Garcia's office. "So… Tell me, Hotch. Did he save you?" JJ asked. Oh no Emily thought, here comes the probing. "Yes, he fired the shot." She told JJ. "And of all the team members you could have enjoyed lunch with you went with him." Garcia told her. "Yes, he was just trying to be nice." She defended her actions. "Don't worry Em. Were teasing. It's nice to see you getting close to a person for once. You would make the cutest couple." JJ told her. Although she didn't want to admit it in front of the girls. Aaron and her would make a cute couple.

"Well Emily, since the case is closed you can go home to your apartment tonight." Hotch told her. "Unless, maybe you want that dinner tonight?" He asked her. "I'd love that" She told him. "Shall we say 8:00 o-clock at the Italian near mine?" She smiled. "That's fine with me." She told him before walking out of the office to get ready for her night out. She had to admit it; her fear of clowns was what brought this around. She would forever be scared of them. But now that didn't matter. Because her knight in shining armour was here to protect her. One Aaron Hotchner. And he seemed up for the role. After all, he never broke a promise.

_**Finished.**_

Authors note: That's it. My first ever fanfic is done. Special thanks to Thunderbrat (Your idea meant it carried on for as long as it did. And your reviews were always so kind. Thank you so much!) AaronEmily (Your idea helped me as well! Thank you!) And to fallen angel (Thank you, I know you're not a fan of this pair but you read them none the less. So thank you) Also thank you to everyone who reviewed it and who read it. I'm grateful! Next fanfic idea here I come. Thanks once again!

**Bouncing off the walls again!**


End file.
